Erlking: Reloaded NarutoXover, sorta
by may10baby
Summary: Based off Erkling Poem. The Erlking, in legend, steals/eats the souls of young children. What happens when the Erlking's next meal, a boy named Naruto, is stolen by 2 Uchiha "Angels" and a "Fairy" named Kyuubi? YAOI Full summary inside. Sasunaru, ItaKyuu


May: This shall be a Collab story between MomoTessen and I! Lolz

Plot: Based on "Erlking" Poem, crossed over to Naruto CONTAINS YAOI.

The Erlking is known in legend for stealing the souls of young children who won't go to bed at night, what happens when this legend proves all to real?

Ages:

Naruto: 12 (human, or is he?)

Sasuke: ? ("angel", around 15 in appearance)

Itachi: ? ("angel", around 19 in appearance)

Kyuubi: ? ("fairy", around 18 in appearance)

Orochimaru: ? (Erlking, evil, pedophiliac tendencies)

More characters will be introduced later on.

Couplings:

Sasunaru

ItaKyuu

Akatsukicest (SasoDei, etc)

* * *

Prologue- Erlking

* * *

On windy nights such as these, when the moon is gone and darkness reigns, you think of the horrors that lie in those shadows….

_Who rides so late through the night and the wind?_

The muted sounds of horse hooves on the grassy road was distorted by the blowing wind. The mare's mane whipped around wildly, the cloaked figure gripping the reins of the saddle oh so tightly…

_It is the father with his child;_

Golden blonde hair framed a young man's face, etched in worry. His deep blue eyes slowly drifted down to the bundle in his arms…

_He holds the boy close in his arms, _

_He clutches him securely, he holds him warmly._

The boy's blonde hair, similar to his father's blew gently as the blanket around his head slipped down. The older man quickly tugged it back up.

Blue eyes opened slowly. The child's face, marred by 3 whisker-like marks on each cheek, was pale, yet flushed with fever, his small frame shivering.

Then the boy saw it, a flicker of movement, and the ghost of a face. Terrified, he buried his face into the warmth of his father's chest.

"_My son, why do you hide your face so anxiously?"_ the man asked, looking fully down at the boy.

_"Father, don't you see the Erlking? The Erlking with his crown and train?"_ the boy asked, looking to his father before his attention was drawn to the shifting shadows behind them.

The father looked too, but saw nothing. He sighed.

"_My son, it is a streak of mist." _He assured the boy. Yet the younger of the two shook his head in disagreement, eyes gliding back over the grinning figure with pale skin and long, greasy, dark hair. A malicious gleam in its golden, slitted eyes.

"_Dear child, come, go with me! I'll play the prettiest games with you. Many colored flowers grow along the shore; My mother has many golden garments." _The figure cooed, holding out his hand, but the boy curled deeper into his father's chest, fear in his eyes. The boy looked up at his father quickly.

"_My father, my father, and don't you hear the Erlking whispering promises to me?"_ the boy cried, gripping his father's robe as the figure drifted closer.

The father looked down at his son, sighing.

"_Be quiet, stay quiet, my child; the wind is rustling in the dead leaves." _He replied, stroking the child's golden hair soothingly.

The Erlking drew nearer to the frightened child, the father taking notice of the specter. The child's eyes widened as the Erlking came even closer. Golden, slitted eyes glittering with hunger.

"_My handsome boy, will you come with me? My daughters shall wait upon you; my daughters lead off in dance every night, and cradle and dance and sing you to sleep." _The figure grinned darkly, licking his lips as the boy cringed, his eyes drifting beyond the Erlking, towards the woods, where he could make out the outline of several beings, eyes gleaming just the Erlking.

The boy quickly tugged on his father's cloak as the figures began to draw nearer.

_"My father, my father, and don't you see there the Erlking's daughters in the shadows?"_ he cried, his eyes pleadingly waiting for his father to look and notice them, so they could run away.

Matured azure eyes looked, past the Erlking and his daughters, into the woods, before smiling softly and reassuringly at the child.

"_My son, my son, I see it clearly; the old willows look so gray."_ He replied to the shaking child.

Boy shook his head in frustration before his attention was brought back to the Erlking, the monster practically on top of them.

"_I love you, your beautiful figure delights me! And if you are not willing, then I shall use force!" _Erlking hissed, eyes fixed on the startled child as he gripped the golden boys arm.

"_My father, my father, now he is taking hold of me!"_ the boy moaned in pain _"The Erlking has hurt me!"_ he cried.

_The father shudders, he rides swiftly on;_

_He holds in his arms the moaning child,_

_He reaches the courtyard weary and anxious:_

"…Naruto?" Minato shook the still form gently.

_In his arms the child is dead._

"Naruto..!"

* * *

Naruto's eyes slid slowly open.

'…Am I…drifting…?' he gasped when a streak of shadow flew across his vision. "D-daddy?!" he cried out, looking around.

All he could seen were shadows, and he felt like he was underwater, except he wasn't wet and could breath just fine. He jumped when another shadow passed dangerously close to him.

"Daddy..?" he called out cautiously, crying out in pain when another shadow reached out and latched painfully tight onto his arm.

Golden slitted eyes gleamed lustfully at him "Sweet child…" the Erlking cooed "Your father has deserted you, come, I shall show you pleasure few have ever experienced…"

Naruto opened his mouth to refuse.

"Fuck off, Orochimaru." Another voice snapped, the Erlking quickly released Naruto, hissing in anger as what seemed to be a whirlwind of black crows flew their way from the darkness.

Naruto cried out as the Erlking let go, his body no longer floating. "Ahh!!" he cried out, reaching out blindly for something to grab onto.

"Sasuke!" the same voice shouted, a pale, dark-haired man with blood red eyes and long hair in a ponytail emerged from the flock of crows, dressed in a black turtleneck and cream-colored jeans and barefoot. The man drew a katana seconds before he rammed his foot into Orochimaru's chest. The Erlking flying back, hissing madly as it lunged back at the dark-haired man.

"Damn it, I know!" Another figure flew from the ring of crows slowly closing around Orochimaru, a few of the crows following him. With shorter black hair that stuck up in the back and dark, deep eyes the younger teen was definitely younger than Naruto's first savior but definitely related. The brunette was dressed in a blue t-shirt and white khakis. He quickly pulled the crying blonde into his arms before he drifted up to the outer ring of crows, the inner ring almost completely covered Orochimaru.

"Set him down on them." The older teen older calmly. Naruto watched in confusion as the older brunette formed unfamiliar signs with his hands.

The blonde gasped when the younger brunette, or Sasuke, set him down on the shifting bundle of crows, his eyes widening even more when the crow's body melted together to become one larger crow. He looked up into the eyes of the boy that had caught him in confusion.

Sasuke just chuckled, lying Naruto down into the shifting mass of black feathers. "Just take a rest…" he stated softly. Naruto was about to protest, shout or just say something when all over a sudden a feeling of calm wove over his body, the distant sounds of metal clashing (the Erlking must have had a sword too), as well as the shouts and curses of the Erlking grew more distant. And Sasuke's face blurred…

Why was the trying to escape? It was to warm and soft…

Naruto closed his eyes before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

"Damn it, Itachi. We can't do that! I'm tending to his arm!" Naruto groaned softly, willing his eyes to open.

"Why not? You just keep healing him, Kyuubi, and I'll just keep-"

"Bastard!" the first voice shouted "How I supposed to ignore you hands touching me like that?!"

Naruto blinked his eyes open, staring in shock at the scene before him.

The older brunette from earlier currently had his hands up the black tank top of another "boy", rubbing said "boy's" chest, except said teen was extremely feminine, Long red hair that went down to their waist, ruby-colored eyes and long eyelashes included. The only reason Naruto knew that his person had to be a man was because of the fact that the redhead was undoubtly near the brunette's age, with no cleavage.

Said red head also had on a pair of tight, black jeans, causing the brunette to grin darkly.

"Now, now, Kyuubi. How am I supposed to ignore that fine ass of yours?" Itachi reached down to grab a handful of said fine ass.

"Jerk!" Kyuubi panted, his face flushing red "Not when the kid's here!" Kyuubi turned his attention to Naruto, blinking in surprise when he noticed the blonde was awake.

Itachi lifted a brow "That was fast…" he muttered, seemingly ignorant to the fact that the post-teen boy had seen him sexing up his bitch.

"Ah…" Kyuubi blushed in embarrassment "…Hi?"

* * *

Sasuke jumped, the bowl of soup on a tray he was carrying almost falling to ground when he heard someone scream.

"**_BOYS CAN'T DO THAT_**!"

Sasuke sweatdropped, running up to their "guest's" room, careful of the soup, and opening the door, sighing when he saw the blonde-haired boy pushing himself as far away from Itachi and Kyuubi, Itachi still not having taken his hands from Kyuubi's chest, despite the redhead's curses.

Sasuke walked in calmly, setting the soup on the dresser of the room.

The room being huge, with a large, circular canopy bed with light blue curtains and deeper shades of blue for the sheets tucked into the corner, near the balcony doors, revealing the large garden beyond the third-story window. A dresser and wardrobe where lying against the same wall and a small glass table with black iron legs with four white cushiony chairs surrounding it was on the other side of the room. A door to the bathroom was opposite the door Sasuke had just walked into and a small closet was next to it.

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke and decided he didn't look as gay (big mistake) and jumped up and ran over to him, hugging the brunette's arm.

Sasuke stared as a teary-eyed blonde clad only in a large white tunic that went down to his knees hugged his arm, causing his Uchiha dark side coming out.

"Tell them! Tell them only Mommies and Daddies are supposed to do that!" Naruto glared at Kyuubi and Itachi, who sweatdropped, before he cried out in shock as Sasuke grabbed his ass. "Kyah!"

Sasuke pulled the kicking blonde into his arms, grinning insanely.

Naruto's terrified eyes turned to stare into Sasuke's demonic ones.

"Welcome to the 21st century, sweetheart." Sasuke replied, licking his lips hungrily.

"Someone's got a Lolita complex…" Kyuubi huffed.

* * *

May: Oh yes he does, Kyuu-chan.

Lolz there we go! Now, time to pass off to Momo-chan! -dons football gear-


End file.
